


Children of the Wild Ones

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Greenberg Appreciation Week ‘19 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chimera Greenberg, Developing Relationship, Good Theo Raeken, Greenberg's Name Is Zac, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: The first time Zac sees Theo after being freed from the hunt, he knows something is different with him.





	Children of the Wild Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts).



> For Day 5 of Greenberg Appreciation Week: Supernatural
> 
> For Autumn, who put the idea in my head. It just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote something. 
> 
> Title comes from [We Must Be Killers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lshmwmeU7c) by Mikky Ekko

“I’m going to become an alpha and all of this is going to change,” Theo tells him. “Once I have that power we won’t have to live like _this,”_ he gestures around the dark tunnels, “anymore.”

Zac gives him a lazy smile, “I don’t mind all the parts of living like this.” He grabs Theo around the waist and pulls him down into his lap. He nips at his jaw and smirks when Theo shivers. “Wouldn’t you say there are some perks?”

“Just this one,” Theo says. He pulls back and his eyes are glittering dangerously. A look that Zac loves. “But can you imagine how much more intense it could be?” He starts moving in Zac’s lap and Zac sighs, letting his head fall back. Theo moves in instantly, licking and biting at his throat. “Imagine all that power. How much stronger I could be. How good I could make you feel. We’d be at a whole new level. You want to get there with me, don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” Zac tells him, lowering his eyes to meet Theo’s. “I’d do anything for you.”

He’s heard the others say the same, and knows what happened to them. But he’s not afraid. Things have always been different between them.

He lets his teeth graze against Theo’s jaw, with just a hint of fang, as his hands travel down Theo’s back. “Let me make you feel good, Theo.”

Theo kisses him, hard and unrelenting. Zac groans and pushes back, giving just as good as he’s getting. He knows how much Theo enjoys the fight. Knowing that Zac isn’t just going to kneel to him that easily. But oh he will when the time is right. He’ll kneel and take Theo apart piece by piece, all the while letting him think he’s the one in control. It’s what he needs.

They’re curled up together after it’s all over. Zac sighs and nuzzles into Theo’s neck. He hears Theo whisper, “I’m sorry,” against his ear before claws pierce his back. He goes numb. Theo moves away from him. Zac can only watch him.

“It’s going to end tonight,” Theo tells him. “I know you want to be with me but I need you safe.”

“Please,” he tries to mumble out.

Theo bends down and brushes the hair back from his forehead. He kisses him softly. “If you come I might have to kill you. I don’t want that. So it’s safer for you here.”

Zac tries to scream as Theo gets up and walks out. He fights against the venom coursing through his veins, needing to get to Theo. Once he can move he stumbles his way out into the dark tunnels, trying to track Theo’s scent. All he finds is Scot standing next to an area of packed earth.

He turns his head when Zac approaches. He doesn’t like the pity in his eyes. “Theo’s gone.”

* * *

 

Zac notices the change in Theo pretty quickly. They spent a lot of time together before McCall and his pack sent him away. A lot of plotting and scheming and hot and heavy make out sessions that more often than not led to sex. He knows Theo was good at using people to get what he wanted, and he wasn’t foolish enough to believe he was special enough to be immune to that. But he still likes to believe he knows Theo pretty well.

Which is why he knows right off that something is different with him.

He sees him hanging back a distance away from where Scott and his pack are standing. His hands are shoved into his pockets and he’s looking around the parking lot. He looks nervous. Scared even.

Zac frowns but tries to pass it off as leftover fear from the Ghost Riders. He makes his way towards him. He knows the moment Theo spots him. His eyes widen in shock and he lets out a relieved laugh. “Zac.”

What surprises him more than anything is the way Theo throws his arms around his neck and hugs him. Zac gets over his shock and hugs him back. “It’s good to see you back, Theo.”

Theo pulls back, but moves his hands down to his arms. “You too. I wanted to look for you when I got out but…” he glances to where the pack is standing, watching them curiously. “I was kind of tied up. Then locked up. By the time I was out almost everyone was gone. I just hoped you’d gotten out.”

“I thought about leaving,” Zac admits, “but something kept me here.”

“What?”

Zac shrugs, “I guess I was hoping you’d find your way back.”

Theo looks surprised for a moment, before he smiles. “You always were the one I could count on.”

“Are Theo and Greenberg dating?” Stiles whispers.

Zac glances over in time to see Scott shrug. He’s watching them, his expression curious.

Zac turns back to Theo, “Want to get out of here?”

Theo’s eyes drift to Scott and the others before moving back to Zac, “I don’t know if I’m allowed.”

“I think you’ve proven yourself,” Scott tells him.

“He has?” Stiles asks. “Have we forgotten what he’s done? What they’ve both done?”

“He saved me,” Liam says. “He didn’t have to, but he did. He pushed me into the elevator and took on the Ghost Riders by himself to buy me time.”

It’s Zac’s turn to be surprised, “You did that?”

Theo shrugs, but doesn’t say anything.

“So we’re just going to let him go?” Stiles asks.

“He’s not our prisoner,” Scott says. “Just don’t leave town.”

“Isn’t that what they tell suspected criminals?” Zac asks.

“Isn’t that what you both were?” Stiles retorts. “No wait, you were _actual_ criminals.”

“Last I heard you weren’t exactly all that innocent yourself, Stiles.”

Theo sighs and reaches for Zac’s hand, “It’s fine. We’re not going anywhere.”

Zac eyes him curiously as Theo leads them away. It’s only once they’re in his truck and a safe distance away that he speaks. “What the hell is up with you?”

“Nothing,” Theo says. “What’s up with you?”

“Maybe it’s finding that my…” the word boyfriend is there on the tip of his tongue, but he’s not even sure that’s what they are. “Someone I thought I knew pretty well suddenly allying himself with his enemies. So what gives?”

“Nothing,” Theo repeats. “It’s just been a long few weeks.”

“Apparently,” Zac mutters, before raising his voice. “So where are we going?”

“Don’t know,” Theo admits. “I don’t exactly have a house or anything.”

“We could go back to mine,” Zac offers. “My parents always liked you.”

Theo nods and drives down the familiar streets. Zac frowns when he pulls up outside his house to find it dark with a for sale sign in the yard. “What the hell?”

“They must have moved,” Theo says. “Were you taken before them with the hunt?”

Zac thinks about it. He hadn’t been home in the few days before he was taken. He remembers getting a text from his mom saying they had something important to talk about. This must have been it.

“I can’t believe they just fucking left me,” he mutters bitterly. After a moment he sighs and gestures into the dark. “Go park down the street.”

“What? Why?”

“Because we’re sleeping here dumbass,” Zac says. “It’s not sold yet, so no one is going to be here.”

“Wonder if your bed is still here,” Theo muses.

“Since when has a bed been an issue for us?”

Theo smirks, “Never.”

He parks the car and turns it off, and they both hop out. He locks it and then the two make their way back down the street. Zac’s glad to see that the locks haven’t been changed yet so he’s easily able to get them inside.

He looks around the living room and shakes his head when he sees all the furniture still here. There’s even a couple photographs. “They must have been in some hurry to get out of here.”

“Do you think there’s food?” Theo asks.

Zac shrugs, “Doesn’t hurt to look. But we’ll need to check the dates.”

“Our best bet is with canned goods,” Theo says, making his way to the pantry.

“What about warming it?” Zac asks.

“If they’re trying to sell the house the power might still be on,” Theo says, looking over his shoulder at him. “Check the stove.”

Zac does as he’s told, walking over to the stove and turning the knob for one of the burners. It comes on. “So what do we have?”

Looks like we have some canned ravioli and spaghetti. And some microwavable mac and cheese.”

“The meals of champions,” Zac says.

Theo shrugs, “It’s better than nothing.”

“I know,” Zac says, pulling a couple pots out of the cabinet, “I used to live off that stuff.”

“And you still look like that?”

“Good metabolism,” Zac says. “And a lot of working out.”

“I can tell,” Theo squeezes his arm and smirks. “I remember how strong you were.”

“I can give you a refresher after we eat,” he tells him.

Theo’s eyes darken and he leans in close, “I look forward to it.”

Zac has to take a deep breath and turn away, focusing on getting the food into the pots and cooking. He can feel Theo’s gaze on him, lighting a fire across his skin that he hasn’t felt in a long time. Theo might have changed, but this thing between them hasn’t.

They eat mostly in silence, both of them too focused on their food to say much. Zac can’t remember the last time he ate, and he has to wonder how Theo’s been eating. Surely the McCall pack have at least been feeding him. He knows Scott would at least see to it, but he’s not sure about the others.

“I never thought I’d get this much enjoyment out of canned ravioli,” Theo says.

Zac laughs, “Hunger makes you feel interesting things about food. I probably would have at broccoli if I had to and I hate broccoli.”

Theo laughs, “Let’s be glad it didn’t come to that then.”

When they’re done, Zac puts the dishes in the sink to soak. Theo raises an eyebrow and Zac shrugs, “Might as well make it seem like we weren’t here. That way they don’t change the locks and we can come back.”

“Does that mean you’re going to wash your sheets?” Theo asks, stepping up into his space. “Because when I’m done with you they’re going to be filthy.”

Zac growls and pulls him in for a bruising kiss. They stumble their way towards the stairs, and Theo laughs when they almost fall.

“Or maybe we won’t make it to the bed.”

Zac rolls his eyes. He pulls back, grabs Theo’s hand, and runs the rest of the way up to his room. Once their inside, Zac kicks the door shut and strips off his shirt. He smirks when he notices Theo’s eyes moving across his body. His hands move to Theo’s shirt and push it up, until Theo gets the point and takes it off, throwing it aside.

Zac’s hands move across his skin, up to his heart that is beating steadying in his chest. Theo fists a hand in his hair and pulls him in for another kiss, this one deeper and full of a longing that has Zac gasping.

“I missed you,” Zac murmurs against his lips. “I was so angry when I found out you were gone. But I never really found out what they did.”

Theo shivers in his arms, “It’s not important.”

“I think it is,” Zac says. “I think that whatever happened to you is affecting you a lot more than the hunt is. It’s changed you.”

“I know,” Theo admits. His eyes move to the window, and Zac knows he’s going to talk. “I got sent with the Skinwalkers. Kira plunged her sword into the ground and it opened up, and she was there. Tara. She dragged me down and I spent months running from her. Only for her to catch me and plunge her hand into my chest and yank her heart out. Finally I just stopped fighting. There was no point. It was what I deserved.”

“That’s bullshit,” Zac tells him. “No one deserves to go through that. No wonder you came back different.”

“Is that a problem?” Theo asks him, his voice quiet.

Zac thinks about it. Sure, he fell for Theo the way he was. But that doesn’t mean he can’t care for this Theo. “No,” Zac tells him. “It’s not.”

“Guess we’re on the side of the good guys now,” Theo says, his lips pulling up into a half smile.

“Guess we are,” Zac says. He leans closer to Theo, and runs his nose along his jaw until he can whisper in his ear. “You got some bad left in you?”

Theo pulls back, his hand coming up to tangle in Zac’s hair, as his eyes flash. “For you I do.”

They stumble onto the bed, a flurry of limbs and moans and heated kisses. The way they move is familiar, but different. It’s just them, working together towards that peak of pleasure they crave. There aren’t any murmured _I love you’s_ as they cling to each other in the aftermath. They’re not there yet. But the feeling is there, bubbling beneath the surface. A potential for them to be more than they ever were. Something better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
